1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique and novel game of numbers, wherein elements having numbered indicia thereon have to be arranged in a proper arrangement in order to solve the mathematical puzzle or problem that the game provides on a game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed in the prior art number games in which particular solutions were required to assemble loose pieces in columns, rows, and diagonals, such that the sum of the numerals of each will equal the same amount. One such example of a game is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,909. I have discovered that it is possible by determination of a specific formula to provide a number game that provides for puzzles on a single playing board, or jig saw puzzle arrangement, that may have differing degrees of difficulty, depending upon the age and capability of the player.
The distinctions of my game and the problems created thereby present problems of varying degree, not capable of obtainment with the above referenced prior art patent. The advantages and distinctions of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.